


The Gambit

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, The Beginning of Something Beautiful, possible future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Based on the next episode promo, Kara is rescued by Lena of all people! Who shares her own surprises.





	The Gambit

Kara yelled at the window and cursed the Kryptonite laced chains she was bound to. She grumbled in pain and aggravation.

The wall far behind her exploded inwards and she yelped and turned around.  
Her eyes widened. “Lena?!”

Lena shrugged. “You know me, I felt all the times you rescued me, it was only fair that I rescue you now.”

“How?!” Kara asked.  
“Well, I'll explain that later. We need to get you out of here.” Lena grinned.  
“Okay.” Kara nodded.

Lena walked over and broke the chains easily. She then moved Kara towards the hole she created.  
Kara felt her power returning a moment later. “Okay. I can fly now.” Kara grumbled.

“Easy there. Let's get back to my office.” Lena spoke  
“I can do that.” Kara spoke.

&^&

A moment later, they landed on L-Corp's roof.  
Kara grumbled. “Okay. I need a little more time to absorb the sunlight again. Stupid Kryptonite.” 

Lena frowned. “I'm sorry that weakness is still an issue. I've been working to fix your weakness, Kara.”  
Kara's eyes widened. “You knew I was Supergirl this entire time?!”

“Since you came into my office with Superman as Clark Kent. Lex never believed anything he read, but I knew that Clark Kent was Superman based on Lex's evidence he ignored.” Lena smiled.

Kara frowned. “Okay. I can understand that. I'm just still surprised.”   
“I understand that, Kara. I also have to explain the reason I have the strength I showed off, is because of experimentation with the Haram-El.” Lena spoke, hesitant to do so because she thought Kara would become angry.

Kara grimaced. “Okay...I'm not happy, but I can understand you wanted to do good.”  
“Exactly. I have always cared for you, Kara. Truth be told, I only started a relationship with James because I thought I would never have a chance with you.” Lena spoke, deciding to reveal all the cards in her hand.

Kara blinked. “Wow. I didn't even think you would be interested in me like that.”  
“I guess my flirting didn't quite pan out.” Lena grinned.

“Flirting?” Kara blinked and then blushed. “Oh, wow. I missed all of that!”  
Lena chuckled. “I noticed. It's why I gave up on my dream.”

“Well, there's no reason to give up now.” Kara frowned.  
Lena nodded. “Indeed. James and I broke up. I truly did care for him, but he was never who I wanted to be with. It was always you.” 

Kara smiled. “I'll be happy being in a relationship with you, Lena.”  
“I'm glad.”

“Plus, super-strength now means I won't accidentally break your nose!” Kara grinned.

Lena chuckled. “I'm not sure if these powers work always or not. I rushed the trial only because Nia of all people warned me you were in danger.” 

“Wow.” Kara spoke.  
“Apparently she has Prophetic Dreams and saw you injured.” Lena spoke.

“Well, I am glad you saved me.” Kara smiled.  
“Always.” Lena spoke and leaned in and kissed Kara.

After the kiss, Kara smiled. “I love you, Lena.”  
“I love you too, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It came to me based on the next week promos.  
> I really hope it plays out kind of like this. :)  
> I mean, Supercorp probably won't happen this early, but it will happen for certain.


End file.
